Father, Best Friend, Mentor, Lover
by Davey-kun
Summary: Love's last stand against wartime and torrential rain. (NOT incest.)


**Father, Best Friend, Mentor, Lover**  
By: Davey-kun  
Warnings: Yaoi, quasi-PWP (see A/N), angst, character-background spoilers.  
Summary: Love's last stand amidst wartime and torrential rain.  


  
**_"But your taste still lingers on my lips like you just placed them upon yours and I starve—I starve for you."_**  
Glenn's arms were wrapped tightly around his shivering form, breaths coming from within in small puffs of visible vapor. The loud sound of rain against rock assaulted his ears, while his eyes looked desperately to the small sight of yellowy warmth within the cavern. The fire was dying fast, and he doubted that between the two of them, they would be much warmer the way this was going.   
  
"We, rulers of Guardia, honor you, our Senior Knight. Cyrus… come back alive."   
  
The Queen's words were especially kindred, seeing as it wasn't every day that a knight was given the honor of Senior while not even being in his prime. Her Majesty had bestowed the highest possible honor upon the nineteen-year-old man sitting to his left. The one who'd protected him for so long. And was his first friend since he could walk. Presently the elder male spoke, breaking the silence.   
  
"Man… cold, huh?"   
  
Cyrus always had a great gift for making light of even the direst situations. The two were sent off to do what none in the kingdom had dared so far—fight the dark wizard, Magus, and hopefully save all of Guardia. Maybe even the world.   
  
Glenn, on the other hand, always had the gift for knowing what would happen minutes, sometimes days in advance. His keen intuition was more of a curse in wartime conditions, however. It was for his intuition that Cyrus had brought him along.   
  
"Not for any other reason," the Senior Knight had spoken upon their entrance into Guardia forest.   
  
Glenn had heard these words, and assumed they were to be attributed to the harsh, strained conversations as of late. The two hadn't been the best of friends like they always had been what seemed like ages ago. What the youth didn't know was that the other man would have much rather left him back home. Where it was safe. Where he wouldn't be harmed. Or worse.   
  
And yet Glenn hadn't shared the petrifying, heart-rending revelation that came to him last week in a dream, well before Cyrus had even been selected to traverse across dangerous terrain to the Denadoro Mountains. He always believed that, no matter how many times he'd tried to convince himself of this before to no avail, if he didn't speak what he saw, the deed would not be.   
  
What worried him most was why all the seemingly meaningless details surrounding the dream up until its climax were coming to be slowly. Inconsequential things. Like the color of the banquet wine before Cyrus' departure. Instead of the standard blood-crimson wine that normally accompanied regal outings, it was instead an exotic green color. The color was the exact same of the one in his dreams.   
  
Another instance, for example, was that right after Queen Leene had made her announcement, a man in the hall had shouted "Give 'em Hell!" And the same had happened during the nocturnal vision.   
  
That man had no idea what was really going to happen.   
  
It was driving Glenn insane.   
  
Unwilled, shivers erupted from his frame as clenching himself for warmth failed. His teeth chattered noisily, and it made Glenn incredibly self-conscious and embarrassed. Cyrus was so strong, so full of vitality. The muscles were practically breaking through the blackened armor he wore, ripping the magenta cape bearing Guardia's crest. So as to not overextend their use before the big battle, the two items of protection were currently shed in a corner. Glenn was, for lack of a better word, a wuss and not even really involved with the Knights of the Square Table, save for his connection with the new Senior Knight. Cyrus, like Glenn, was in a thin tunic and simple pants. Case in point, Cyrus was almost superhuman in his strength, laughing and joking about the situation as opposed to Glenn's silent dread and frail shivering.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid to show that you're cold, Glenn…"   
  
The deep baritone words were so sudden they effectively shocked the youth, which didn't give him a lot of time to ponder their true meaning before seeming suspicious. He naturally rambled off something reflexively.   
  
"Oh, I'm not cold. Don't worry about me."   
  
It was always like this. Glenn always hid his pain behind the stoic, lean visage which still hadn't quite lost all its baby fat but was regardless a little toned with training and age. Maybe it was the fact that Glenn was incessantly picked on and teased in his early childhood, and Cyrus was constantly having to ward off the villainous bullies. Cyrus always reached out to comfort the youth he had known from infancy.   
  
In the orphanage where they grew up, Cyrus and Glenn bonded instantly. The young knight treated Glenn like he was some precious child who he had to protect. It gave him meaning in an otherwise meaningless world. Glenn's sense of belonging came when he realized that Cyrus was the most important person in his life, and that their destiny would be intertwined for the rest of his years. The two grew up this way. Father, best friend and mentor to son, best friend and pupil. Now Glenn was sixteen, and the light of Cyrus' friendship and love was almost completely eclipsed by strict formality.   
  
"Come here."   
  
It was more of a request than an order, surprising Glenn in the sense that Cyrus had been trained to order others around when he enlisted and rose up the ranks rapidly into leadership positions. Glenn was more than happy to oblige, just as he always was. He scooted over in the dry soil to his companion, question ready on his lips—cut off by Cyrus' embrace.   
  
What Glenn first realized was the sensation of being held. Warm, tough, bricklike arms enveloping his body and holding him against the even warmer, more bricklike chest. This didn't make him feel uncomfortable at all. The two were so close that words sometimes weren't even needed to know what the other wanted. The youth always had been a fan of hugging, since he was deprived of it in his childhood, and Cyrus was only too happy to accept. He nestled up against the broad, chiseled chest and laid his head in the nook between sculpted shoulder and carved neck, remembering for the first time in an eternity of separation how this felt. His warm breath on the tanned flesh there… the larger legs, one moving down along his backside, the other somewhere in front of him… the comfort of Cyrus' arms securing him away from the world.   
  
"I've…missed you so much, Glenn."   
  
Cyrus hadn't opened up this much for the past half-year at least. The smaller male looked up at the sharp, masculine jaw line-cast of a face… and caught the glint of liquid along the edges of the older man's weathered eyes. His different pair of sky-reflective eyes heated up and started to tear to accompany Cyrus'. It hurt so much to know the one thing the man hugging him didn't.   
  
"I've… too… Cyrus…" Glenn's tenor choked out weakly, making him feel weak-but-glad in the arms, and yet so sorrowed to be in this moment.   
  
The next thing that happened surprised them both. Moments later Cyrus' and Glenn's lips met in a mutual kiss, as though they were attracted by gravity rather than actually initiated. Glenn was met with the pleasant feeling of the coarse, wind-chapped mouth against his own soft one, which was then joined by a hot wetness of the familiar tongue licking a magma-like seam of fire along his lower lip, begging to him. The youth gladly opened his mouth slightly, granting entry to the soft object with a bit of a smile. It felt so good to be back with Cyrus like this once again. He breathed in through his nose, out. He felt his tongue gently being massaged and probed by Cyrus' own.   
  
Reluctantly, Glenn broke the kiss and whispered in Cyrus' ear, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. "I still… desire you, m'love."   
  
Glenn's plumped lips were gingerly held captive to Cyrus once again as the younger boy was gently moved back against the fire-warmed earth near its base. Glenn was vaguely aware of Cyrus' hand gently massaging him through his pants. A tingling sensation coursed throughout his veins as the arousal there was gently brought to life. The spark of desire accelerated his pulse and made him softly sigh out the Senior Knight's name, who responded by a gentle heartthrob of a smile before removing Glenn's slacks and then his own.   
  
Cyrus leaned in and claimed Glenn's mouth again, gingerly, before moving down, spreading the cream-white knees and titling his target up toward his mouth as he sunk in below the musty shaft and gently licked around the puckered opening there. Glenn gasped, his feet hitching along the soil as he recoiled from the tongue at his entry, whole body moving in a pleasured wave as he settled back against the tongue. The green-tinted locks of the youth rolled back as he arched his head into the dirt, throat passages wide open with the panting of hunger. His entire inner walls screamed soft pleasure as they were masterfully manipulated by Cyrus' tongue.   
  
And suddenly were stopped, leaving Glenn confused for only a short moment before he felt himself being filled entirely by Cyrus' massive erection. He moaned loudly, the small cavern echoing his cries of satisfaction as the elder friend thrust in and out of him in a slow, delicious rhythm. His hymen stretched along with the gentle plunges, gasping every time with ecstasy as he felt his inner-most spot graced again and again by the head. Cyrus then accompanied this by gently placing his rough, calloused fingers around Glenn's smaller—yet full—erection, tenderly stroking the passion in-time with his quickly-accelerating pounds. Their other hands met along-side them, intertwining and holding on tightly. Their separation was making them cling to one another, even now, while in passion. It had indeed been too long.   
  
Glenn's entire mind was awash with lust, desire and passion as he was satisfied with each and every powerful thrust against his prostate and inner crevice, each and every quickening manipulation of his member. Nothing but sounds of pure gratification and sex emanated from each of their mouths, filling the cavern with the requiem of their lovemaking. Glenn's stomach filled with a hot, fiery feeling as he felt every muscle in his body starting to tense until he was climaxing in joyous orgasm, his seed shooting out and covering Cyrus' large hand. Bliss rocketed through his body, tingling to his very bones, entire body seizing up and moaning in the sheer pleasure blossoming from his epicenter.   
  
"C-Cyrus!!!!!"   
  
When Glenn climaxed, his inner being clenched tightly around the Senior Knight, causing the man's release deep within, sending similar waves of delight to parallel Glenn's, throughout him.   
  
"Aaaaa, Glenn!!!"   
  
The two lay joined for the longest time, Cyrus collapsed upon Glenn in his pleasure, until he felt himself withdraw from the entryway and roll onto his side. The youth quickly rolled on his own to bury his head back in the accustomed spot at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Their hands still linked, Glenn's other hand idly moved up to rest subconsciously on Glenn's chest as their heavy breathing began to quiet down and the two began to fall into sleep's arms. He reminisced about how they would do this in the olden times, and felt tears spill over the edges of his eyes.   
  
Glenn couldn't bring himself to tell Cyrus what the thing he'd been eating himself alive for the past two weeks was. He could only hope that this precious moment in a small cavern, their reunited hearts after an eternity of dissent, would count for something in Fate's eyes. Maybe his intuition had failed this time, he so desperately yearned to believe. Glenn, in his last moments of consciousness that night clung to this naïve and frantic belief. The unannounced words would not come true. No matter how much he hoped, no matter how much they'd stared Fate in the eyes, together, and shouted in disagreement that night, it was Fate, after all. And Glenn couldn't control the sad, depressing fact.   
  
The man he loved was going to die. 

  
A/N: I wrote this fanfic in one night, effectively breaking a long streak of non-writing as far as fanfiction is concerned. While I don't consider it entirely PWP as it has plot roots and isn't just gratuitous sex, I generally only think of non-PWPs as being long, multichaptered fics, which I as of yet have never been able to complete. ;_; CyrusxGlenn is one of my favorite yaoi and/or shounen-ai pairings, and, oddly enough, one of the only ones that actually works in my mind in the CT universe as being consensual and/or humanoid-based. (Though CronoxFrog might be a little kinky, as would RoboxCrono. ^^;) I took some liberties with a lot of things, namely Cyrus and Glenn's past, and the fact that just because the scene in CT that depicts Cyrus leaving the castle and saying he'll return after fighting the Frog King does NOT necessarily mean he didn't come back before going off to fight Magus. Don't you think they would've given him a promotion and had a great banquet in his honor if he was going to fight something a lot more serious than a devious frog, not to mention that he'd gotten the legendary Hero's Medal AND the Masamune? xD I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to R/R! I seek constructive criticism avidly.   
  
Copyright Information: Chrono Trigger, its characters and plot are copyright Squaresoft and Enix. Song lyrics copyright Dashboard Confessional. 


End file.
